My Ex Became A Stalker(Or, France Is A Perv Like Usual)
by Accidental Child
Summary: Arthur is tired about Francis stalking him, and send a letter to a magazine expressing his feelings. Or, France is a creeper and England writes a letter to warn the public about the danger (perverted-ness) of France. One Shot. Originally written as an assignment. Contains well hidden innuendos and past England/France.


**Yo Guys, I'm back. I did this as an assignment for my psychology class, so there is a lot of psychological terminology. Also, as I live in Australia everything in here is what I learnt in my class or on the Australian government website. I just want to add that I got an A for this, and I'm fucking proud about that.**

**Also, whilst I love Hetalia, I do use the dark, creepy side of France. Like I said before, this was for an assignment so I adjusted the reactions to fit the criteria I was provided. However, in Canon France does gropes people without their consent (like when selling Corsica to Russia) and he has been shown to think perversely about Chibitalia, and I'm pretty sure he could find the motive to stalk someone (some people don't even realize they're being stalkers), so if you are unhappy with my reasons then I'm sorry but I've given you fair warning now. If you don't like the idea, don't read my story.**

* * *

Welcome back to the "**YOUR Problems**" section. Here we provide space to help readers deal with any problems they may have. This month's main article is about stalking. If you don't know, the stalking is the term used to describe** a person's persistent attempts to force unwanted communication or contact on another person that causes the victim fear or distress. **Scary huh? The following article was sent by an Englishman called Arthur Kirkland.

* * *

_**My ex-boyfriend is stalking me**_

Quite a few years ago, I had made the bad decision of dating a Frenchman. He seemed charming at first, and like any closeted homosexuals would, I fell in love. To make my long story short, the relationship did not work out. The man was an egocentric. He thought he was flipping perfect. Not only that, he was a bloody pervert as well! He couldn't seem to keep his hands to himself. That's not to say he was putting them on me. No, no. He seemed to have a psychological need to touch everyone and everything inappropriately. As any middle aged Englishman would do in such a situation, I broke up with him. Not immediately of course, but I did threaten leaving him if he didn't keep his hands to himself. It was only after I found him feeling up my 15 year old nephew, Alfred, that I finally kicked him out.

That's when things got out of hand. The bloody cock refused to stay away for long. The next morning he was crouching in my guardian trying to peer through the curtains. I managed to scare him off by throwing a unicorn statue at him, but when I came back from work he was there again! This time he was looking under all my guardian ornaments, trying to find my spare key. He ran off when I revved the engine of my car. Ever since then he's kept coming back, no matter what I try. To be honest, at first it was just annoying to destroy the cameras he hid in the bathroom, but recently it's gotten freaky. Just the other week he broke into my house in the middle of the night and tried to force me to sign a marriage contract. That's when I got a restraining order. Yesterday I came home early to find him trying to get into my house via the chimney. **The chimney.** I'm worried for my nephew. I can't have him over too much or Francis (my stalker) might take too much of a liking to him as well.

Now don't get me wrong, I didn't just get a restraining order. I did research as well. I looked on the internet to try and find out as much as possible on the subject of stalking. Eventually I stumbled upon a government site that gave me way too much information. A (very) abbreviated version is; there are six kinds of stalkers:

**The Rejected Stalker (they just can't let go after a break up)**

_The Intimacy-Seeking Stalker (they stalk because they're lonely and want an inappropriate relationship)_

The Predatory Stalker (they stalk with the intent of sex and control)

_**The Incompetent Suitor (they want a close relationship but have no social skills to get one)**_

**The Resentful Stalker (they are obsessed with 'getting even' for a real or imagined slight)**

_The Erotomanic Stalker (they have a mental disease called Erotomantia that makes them convinced that their victim is in love with them)_

Francis is definitely a mix of the Predatory and Rejected kinds of stalker.

The evidence is: he just won't let go, and keeps on approaching me. He obviously wants to get in my pants. He gropes me, he even says so. He definitely keeps up surveillance on me, especially in the shower. I don't know if he follows me, but he probably does.

I hate it. I get nervous when I open the door, and I can't relax anywhere inside my house anymore. Whenever I hear something move outside or I see a shadow, I immediately grab a hard blunt object. I have problems sleeping. All I want is to go home and have a shower without having to get rid of cameras OR worrying that Francis is going to appear and grope me. Until the day I can relax in my home, I guess I'll just keep calling the police on his ass. I've heard about something called a Personal Safety Intervention Order, maybe I'll try and get one of those.

Watch out for him. If you talk to him, he may gain an interest in you.

Arthur Kirkland, 23

* * *

Francis Bonnefoy

Francis Bonnefoy (26 years old, 175cm tall, French) is an extremely dangerous individual. If you see him do not engage in conversation. He is extremely perverted and has a history of stalking and sexual harassment. So far he has been reported for stalking by four people. If you do see him, call the police on 000.

* * *

_**What YOU can do:**_

Do you have a stalking problem? If so, then it is advised that you go to the police and report it. Gather evidence; if you get emails, save them. If you get phone calls, record them. Gather as much evidence against your stalker as possible. If you feel threatened, it is strongly advised you seek help from the police, and you can try and get legal aid. Personal Safety Intervention Orders can help. If you know someone that is being stalked, then help them. Psychological damage is just as bad as physical damage. For more information go to www .magistratescourt .vic .gov .au and click the link for stalking. Police can be contacted with 000.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this, I hope you enjoyed it! C: **

**Please review!**


End file.
